


Rest

by BananasofThorns



Series: Angsty ironstrange fluff [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, No one's dead anymore, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananasofThorns/pseuds/BananasofThorns
Summary: Tony looked up as Stephen approached, still in his bloodied and torn sorcerer robes. Someone had bandaged his arm and there were small stitches in the gash on his forehead. His face was grim, but there was a small glimmer of relief in his eyes.





	Rest

Tony looked up as Stephen approached, still in his bloodied and torn sorcerer robes. Someone had bandaged his arm and there were small stitches in the gash on his forehead. His face was grim, but there was a small glimmer of relief in his eyes.

“So, Doc?” Tony asked, ignoring the way his voice shook with each syllable. “What’s the verdict?”

Stephen smiled weakly. “They’re still unconscious, but they’ll live. All we can do now is wait.” Tony let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, slumping in his seat. Stephen collapsed next to him, rubbing a hand over his face. “You should get some rest, Tony.”

“I  _ can’t _ , Stephen. Every time I close my eyes, I  see you, o-or Peter, fading away and I  _ can’t _ watch that happen again,” Tony spat, quickly wiping away the tears that trickled down his face.

Stephen’s face softened. “I have a spell that will give you dreamless sleep if you would like.”

Tony hesitated, still distrustful of magic after all that had happened. Stephen, sensing his worry, grabbed his hands lightly.

“Do you trust me, Tony?” 

Tony paused, but, eventually, he nodded yes. Stephen released his hands and placed two shaking fingers on either side of Tony’s temple, fingertips glowing gold. There was a rush of warmth and Tony’s head slumped against Stephen’s shoulder. Even sleeping, his face looked far too stressed, but Stephen took the victories he could get.

With a sigh, Stephen leaned his head back and closed his eyes, wrapping an arm around Tony. The smaller man shifted in his sleep, clutching Stephen’s robes like a lifeline, and Stephen allowed a small bubble of fondness to rise in his chest before falling into the kind embrace of sleep.


End file.
